Disposable scalpels are typically provided with a plastic handle to which a scalpel blade is coupled to the plastic components of the handle. These scalpels are very light compared to conventional non-disposable or reusable full metal scalpels. Those used to the heavier reusable scalpels may find this undesirable. Furthermore, in use, the plastic materials may be prone to breakage, which is undesirable. In practice, several disposable scalpels may have to be used because of this tendency toward breakage.